ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zom
Zom was an ancient and very powerful Monster who has had dealings with Hive, Apocalypse, and HYDRA.who spent decades in space until returning due to the high evolutionary and he was ultimately killed by the power of johnny blaze and daniel ketch Biography A Force of Destruction Zom was born thousands of years ago, in the time of the original monsters. He was one of the first subjects and was experimented on with various mystical energies and cosmic radiation fields to enhance his powers which would make a force only to destroy. After the experiments were complete, Zom's power became too much for the Kree to control and as a result Zom destroyed several Kree ships and was a vital part in the Inhuman uprising. Zom then joined Hive in his pursuit of further Monster ascension by wiping out humanity. However they were opposed by the combined power of the first members of the Brotherhood of the Shield. Zom proved to be a force that would require much effort to defeat, but in the end Zom was contained in a mystical container where he would be stored for centuries. Meeting Apocalypse Centuries later, in the time of En Sabuh Nur's rise to power, he would find Zom trapped in one of the civilizations he conquered. Upon releasing Zom, En Sabuh Nur sought to contain his power so that Zom could not be a threat, and so outfitted Zom with a Celestial designed armor that would Zom to use his powers while being contained (Similar technology would be used on Holocaust). Zom then joined En Sabuh Nur in his conflict until he too was defeated by the combined powers of Earths protectors. Zom having no other choices of affiliation, left the Earth and used his new armor to travel the stars, preying upon planets that could be used to further his own agendas. Returing to earth and destruction Many years later zom gliding close to the solar system was telepathically contacted by the high evolutionary who proposed to make him more powerful so he set course for the earth though the evolutionary really planned to dissect him order to study his armor and magic but when high evolutionary revealed his trap after he landed in a remote field it failed to contain him and zom blasted him back and began destroying every thing in sight when the ghost rider johnny blaze who had been close by came to stop him but couldn't stand against his powers he was about to destroy him when his half brother daniel ketch having sensed the destruction came and sliced off his cannon hand and the two teamed up against him zom was eventually killed when ketch used his fire to melt his suit allowing johnny to break to his heart and burn the mystic entity from with in zom yelled in rage and pain as he meet a fiery demise and exploded with zom destroyed the spirits rode in to the night while the high evolutionary took what remained of his armor to his laboratory Powers and Abilities * Magic: Zom is one of the most formidable mystic entities in existence, referred to far exceed even Umar in terms of sheer mystical power, and thus her brother Dormammu as well, along with nearly any Sorcerer Supreme, including that of Doctor Strange and the Ancient One together. He uses his powers primarily to destroy everything around him. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Sorcerers